minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Updates
See also: Minecraft Updates Version History 1.2.5 - April 4, 2012 New Features: *Added shift-clicking support in furnaces. *Added method to easily acquire blocks you have selected in the world in Creative Mode using the “Pick block” key. *Made the Direct Connect dialog remember the last IP for the current session. *Made cats less eager to sit on things and less patient. *Made using a stack of bowls on Mooshrooms not consume the whole stack of bowls. *Made punching a TNT block with flint and steel in hand destroy and drop a TNT block (right-clicking will activate the TNT). Bug Fixes: *Fixed issues detected certain links in chat. *Fixed wild ocelots behaving like tamed cats. *Fixed various chat crashes. *Fixed world generation failing under certain circumstances. *Fixed issues turning off sound under certain circumstances. *Fixed ghost entities in multiplayer. *Fixed crash when pasting certain characters in chat. *Fixed slash (/) key not behaving correctly in certain environments. *Fixed command matching being too greedy (for example: typing “/stophammertime” no longer stops a server). *Fixed not being able to click coloured links. *Fixed potential issue with village door detection (which could cause too many villagers to spawn). *Fixed ⌘+Q shortcut not quitting the app on OS X. Notable bugs: *"Pick Block" bugs : :*Gives the block's drop rather than the block itself. For example, picking Stone will give Cobblestone, picking a Grass Block will give Dirt, a Gravel block will give Gravel or Flint, Leaves will give a Sapling, Snow Plate gives a Snowball and so on. :*If you try to pick the front of a extended piston, it will give you the piston arm block. :*While your crosshair is on any part of any mob, you will get Bedrock. :*When you pick Lapis Lazuli ore it will give you an Ink sac. :*When picking a cake you get the actual cake block instead of the item. :*When picking normal seeds placed on farmland you will get the seed block itself named 'crops'. :*When picking melon or pumpkin seeds placed on farmland you get a glitch block. :*"Never open links from people that you don't trust!" should be red, it's 1% red (and 99% white) instead. *Placing silverfish on cobblestone in creative mode can lead to different bugs. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 1.2.4 - March 22, 2012 New Features: *Chat history and much better chat editing **Links are now clickable in chat. When clicked, a screen appears that warns you not to click on links you do not trust and asks if you want to continue. Below that, three buttons appear, one with “Yes” (opens default web browser and takes you to the link), another with “Copy to Clipboard” (copies the link so that when you paste anywhere the link is pasted), and “No” (closes the message and does not link you to the website). **Mouse wheel can be used to scroll up/down for history. PAGEUP and PAGEDOWN keys can also be used. **Up/down keys for recently sent messages. **If you start typing a player's name, and press Tab ⇆, it'll automatically type the rest of the username for you. **Copy & paste in chat. **Just like type §k in chat displays random characters, §l §m §n and §o creates bold, striked, underlined and italic text respectively. Whilst §r resets any set states. These can not be typed using vanilla clients. **Pressing the “/” acts like a command key: it opens the chat with a “/” in it. In other keyboard layouts, it might be another key. **Pressing ← or → will move the insertion point (text pointer) in the respective direction, allowing you to edit text instead of using ← Backspace to go back. *A few new decoration blocks **Wooden planks now have the color of the type of wood they came from instead of the original wooden plank texture. **New Sandstone Blocks. *Slightly changed all colored wools' colors (removing saturation). Comparison *“Back” and “Quit” buttons added to the "Out of memory” screen. *Cats in standing position will now purposely go and sit on nearby chests, active furnaces, and beds, preventing players from using them. *Added a “minimal” debug menu for testing with. It can be accessed with ⇧ Shift+F3 and is the same as the regular F3 menu, except without the graph/profiler. *Armor outlines in the armor slots in the inventory have returned. Bug Fixes: *Made placing half blocks on existing half blocks (to make a full block) easier. *Limit framerate on menu screens, no longer uses 100% CPU. *Fixed fatal crash for converted worlds to anvil, when there’s blocks at max height. *Fixed an old bug with signs clearing text while you’re editing them in multiplayer. *Fixed crash when logging in while there are blocks at maxheight at spawn. *Fixed TNT ghosts in multiplayer. *Fixed storage minecarts dropping enchanted items. *Fixed crashes on invalid server addresses when joining a server. *Fixed entities being uninteractable if they existed at login in multiplayer. *Fixed dupe exploit with paintings. *Fixed furnaces and dispensers dropping enchanted items. *Fixed the “flickering” of chat as it vanishes off the screen. *Fixed text rendering over items in the container screens. *Fixed exploit with jungle saplings (turns other saplings into jungle ones). *Fixed launcher opening minecraft dir if the path contains a space. *Fixed an off-by-one lighting bug. *Fixed block transmuting (turning one block into another via pistons). *Fixed placing mushrooms in daylight, where they can’t survive. *Fixed redstone lamps dropping powered block items when destroyed while on. *“save-all” (server command) now works even when you have toggled “save-off”. *Fixed turning half-blocks into full-blocks while you’re standing on them. *Fixed seed displaying in F3 debug when the seed is unknown in multiplayer. *Fixed villager texture changing clientside per profession. *Fixed falling off ledge corners while holding shift. *Glass blocks can be picked up using Silk Touch enchanted tools again. Bugs: *Attempting to use the § symbol in a multiplayer chat will kick the player out with an "Illegal characters in chat" message, and an disconnect.endOfStream error server-side. *When you type a full bar of chat, then backspace, you crash your client. *Text being typed in SMP will disappear if the Minecraft window is resized. Chat already entered remains visible. *The Control key is used in place of the ⌘ key for chat shortcuts on Macs. *The buttons in the "do you want to click this link" screen are not centered in fullscreen. *When a wolf or cat is in the sitting position, they can stand up and teleport to you without you interacting with them. Translation Related: *The following text razón para odiarte...nn) (Translation: Another reason to hate you) still remains inside (Uruguay). *(Uruguay) under translations should be correctly labeled as (Uruguay) *Venezolano (Venezuela) under translations should be correctly labeled as (Venezuela) *The translation (Arda) has "Lever" labeled as "Mechanic Pen*s". *(MX) should be correctly labeled as (México) *(Argentina) should be correctly labeled as (Argentina) Category:Minecraft Updates